


Fanart: Church/Epsilon

by Gracie_Girl87



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_Girl87/pseuds/Gracie_Girl87
Summary: Fanart of Church as Epsilon





	Fanart: Church/Epsilon

Fanart of Church as Epsilon (based on the director's face). 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanart! This is Church as Epsilon. We only know a select few faces in RvB (Carolina, The Director, some of the Freelancers, etc.). I enjoy picturing what all of their faces might look like. Because we know what the director looks like, I used that to help make Church’s face as Epsilon. Hope you like it!


End file.
